Tempo
by Azeituna
Summary: Rei aprende a sentir por Asuka. Asuka acha que a vida nao tem sentido. Mas uma conversa pode mudar tudo. [yuri ReixAsuka]


**Tempo**

By Atalanta de Tebas

Asuka estava deitada no chao, não pensava en nada, não se mexia estava estatica como uma boneca. Boneca. Como a boneca da sua mãe, agora era como ela. Sem razão para viver sem nada. Lembrou do seu passado, era imposibel tirar da mente os olhos o rostro da mãe morta. Cuando abriu essa porta aprendeu o que era dor, desespero, impotencia. _´´Mas afinal, quem sou eu_? Ninguen parecia a resposta mais convincente. Não tinha familia e perdeu a sua unica identidade, ja não era o piloto de Eva 02 o seu unico motivo de orgulho.Ja nao era ninguen. Chorou, chorar só como sempre, Misato estava falando con Ikari. Probablemente seria enviada a uma manicomnio. Foi encontada neio morta no deserto Asuka achava que era melhor morrer asim pelo menos o sofrimento que tentou abafar todos esses anos e que na verdade a destruia aos poucos acabaria. _´´Sempre tentei ser a melhor. Sempre dependi do que os outros dissen. Sempre tentei ser forte._ Pensou en Kaji, ele morreu, mas ela amaba-o realmente? Não, era so un sonho que achava que conseguiria afinal, por que A Melhor não conseguiria conquistar un homen como Kaji ´´ _Não paso de uma menina ._ Fitou o espaço sem falar, sem pensar

No cuartel da N.E.R.V. Rei escutaba Shinji falar.

Você acha que foi minha culpa o que acontecía com Asuka? Acha que ela vai estar bem?

Não sei, tudo pode acontecer.

´´Shinji sempre se culpa sempre se faz sofrer Asuka nunca fez isso nunca duvidou dela achava que era a melhor Sentia alguna coisa extraña, nunca antes tinha se importado pela vida de Asuka mas agora.... Todo mundo estava nervoso achando-se o culpado do fracaso da missao e do estado do 3iero Children, Rei so achava que tinhan acontecido muitas coisas muito rapido, rapido demais para garota que mesmo aparentando un carácter forte era muito frágil por dentro. Tamben achava que na verdade ninguen se importaba com ela, ´´Todos cuidan de Shinji porque ele parece precisar proteçao, Asuka se mostra forte mas nunca tentaran enchergar alem da sua mascara.

Chao Rei.

Chao Shinji ate amanha.

Shinji sorriu e foi para o apartamento de Misato.

Shinji aquele garoto que achava que conseguía chegar perto de Asuka nao sabia nada sobre ela ninguen sabia. Ele não ligava enbora vivendo no mesmo apartamento nunca tentara se aproximar sempre muito acupado tentando ser aceitado por seu pai e conseguir o aprovaçao de Misato. _´´ _ _E eu......... _Rei não sabia ao certo se era uma pessoa, un ser, uma maquina, un arma. Ela era a terceira. A primeira fora morta aos quatro anos a segunda na batalha.

O sol estva forte era uma manha de verão en Tokio uma manha normal a prara todo mundo. O mundo pasava sem perceber todo o perigo que os ameaçava sem saber que talvez o final estava muito proximo. A garota caminhava só na rua que por ser muito pequena estava libre de multidoes. ´´_ Asuka gostava de estar sempre com muita gente, se sentir admirada ou... protegida _Pensou en todos os momentos en que esteve com a amiga? Sim, amiga. Tiveran diferenças mas no fundo se entendian as duas eram solitarias. Mas Asuka se sentia solitaria embora estivese com gente, ela estava só en sua alma, sempre esteve.

Olhava a gente pasarar pela rua desde a janela do quarto, tinha-se acalmado, _´´É ironico quando minha mãe morreo eu jurei que nunca terminaria como ela, mas estou aquí serei internada. Acho que talve assim seja melhor. _Piensou en Rei sen saber porque ao certo, so gostaria de poder pedir perdão por todas as veces que a chmaou Boneca.´´_Mae tinha razao a boneca era eu... _Mas tambem gostaria de tela perto, calada como sempre com esssa paz que a envolvia e lhe fazia acreditar que tudo estava bem. Aquele silencio que lhe dicia que ela nao tinha culpa de nada.

Preparou un chá pois se sentia nervosa nunca se sentira assim antes com ninguen so não podia deijar de pensar no tercer Children era incribel. Se preocupava muito come la sempre desde que chegou ninguen percebeu porque ela tambem não deijou mas sempre quis chegar perto do bela ruiva que mesmo estando muito triste por dentro condegui sorrir e levar un pouco de vitalidade a esse lugar morto chamado N.E.R.V. Que, afinal so queria anticipar un pouco as coisas por que eles sabiam o que aconteceria ao universo, seja o que fosse seri alguna coisa realmente horrivel, talvez un Tird Impact.... A sua vida estava planejada sempre esteve desde que fora criada mas sentia que esta vez não poderia ficar parada esperando ordens do comandante Ikari nem o ataque de un anjo esta vez tinha que agir.

Fechou os olhos nunca sentira a vontade de fazer uma coisa assim nunca pensou que seus sentimentos por Asuka eram tao fortes. ´´_Comandante Ikari estava errado quando me dice que não teria que sofrer porningue o que ele sofreí. Ele dice que eu era uma maquina sem sentimentos, mas estava errado se nao tivesse sentimentos seria imposibel que sentise que meu coração esta sangrando en meu peito. _Não podia continuar desde alguns meses ela não se sentia si mesma como se alguna coisa incontrolable se apoderase da sua mente. Perderia Asuka tinha certeza disso, seria enviada para un maniconio porque para N.E.R.V. os Childrens eram so peças que, estragadas não tinhan mais utilidade. Ela podia suportar isso porque fora crida sabendo que era so un peon e que tinha que obedecer. Mas Asuka.... Ela sempre tentou ser a melhor. Se o obrigavan a ver que agora era inútil morreria, e se a sua amiga morria Rei tambem. Pegou a telefone e ligou para central.

AlloEra Misato ao telefone

Misato, boa tarde.

Rei, como esta aconteceu alguna coisa?

Não, so queria me informar do estado actual de Asuka

Silencio ao telefone, tinha tocado un tema delicado mas nao desligaria sen obter uma resposta.

Mal, muito mal.

Sera que posso falar come la so un instante para me despedir.

Certo.

Misato deu autorizaçao porque Rei nao pedia nada ou quase por isso quase sempre suas raras vontades lhe eram concedidas.

Colgando o aparéelo perguntou-se que tinha feito. Foi vestir alguna coisa botou un jean e uma blusa branca botou algunas pulseiras que Tinhan lhe dado de presente mas que nunca usara antes. Antes de sair olhou pro espelho, estava linda nunca nunca antes se arrumou para ver alguen. Estava nervosa. ´´_Se o amor e isso e a mais extraña mistura entre medo e alegria _Saiu e foi pegar un taxi, o carro parou rápidamente ela subiu e deu a dirreçao do apartamento o motoristo arrumou o espelho e olhou para ela sorrindo.

Esta muito arrumada menina, vai ver o namorado?

Nao señor

Sorriu

Namorada então

Ela enrubeceu

Sim, eu, ia ver ela.

Primeiro amor suponho bom, bom mesmo. Cegamos criança, sorte com a garota.

Obrigada.

Olhou o edificio na frentee dela e fechou os olhos, como estaria Asuka provalmente pior do que tinha estado todo esse tempo.

Entrou e subiu as escadas do apartamento. Tocou, Shinji apareceu.

Rei, você por aquí ?

Sim queria...ver Asuka.

Shinji pareceu não entender o que a amiga estaba lhe pedindo, Misato apareceu.

Rei entre.

Shinji abriu a porta para ela entrar estava confuso. Afinal desde quando Rei vinha ver Asuka?

Misato entro una cozinha com Rei e fechou a porta

Ela esta muito mal. Não quer falar com ninguen. E chora muito se divido que consiga alguna coisa dela

Entrou no cuarto e viu o a ruiva olhoando pela janela com un ropao branco. Seus longo cabelos lhe caian pelas costas. O sol entrava pela janela iluminando a metade da cara mas ela não parecia ligar mesmo era realmente linda.

Asuka....

Ela voltou- se a olhou com seus grandesz olhos marroms.

Rei... eu...

Ela não queria ser vista assim por Rei não podia. Ser vista como uma maluca pela pessoa mque mais admiraba era demais.

Va embora, por favor va embora.

Eu so quero falar.

De que?

Ela pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se perto da garota sendicer nad aolhou para ela os seus olhos estaban vérmelos probablemente chorara muito. Encarou Rei de repente.

De mim, o que quer saber?

O que voce tem.

A voz da sua amiga era suave e reconfortante desde que tinha sido achada fazia ja uma semana ninguen lhe perguntou como se sentia so lhe daban de comer e lhe preguntaban se queria alguna coisa . ´´_Como de estivesse morta_. Abaixou a cxabeza queria contar tudo precisaba desebafar mas tinha medo do que a garota de cabelos azuis pudesse pensar dela. Da sua mãe, da sua historia. Rei estava sentada na frente dela com as mãos sobre as coxas esperando pacientemente sua resposta.

Minha mãe morreo quando eu era muito pequena.

Mas foi o seu corpo que morreo para mim el aja estava morta antes el aja estava morta desde que eu posso lembrar, morta de espiritu. Estava maluca.Pronunciando essa palabra não pode impedir que uma lagrima rolara por seu rostro.Ela nunca se preocupaba conmigo tinha uma boneca sabe chamava ela Asuka. Un dia entrei no seu cuarto e achei-a mortatremeu fortemente Pendurada no teto.

Começou a chorar conpulsivamente Rei segurou ela nos brazos.

Aninhou-se no peito da outra garota e continou.

Meu pai nem ligou, dois meses depois se caosu com outra mulher. Ela me detestava . Eu tambem semre me chamava de ´´Bastarda eu odiava esse apelido.

Sentia seus cabelos seren acariciados com delicadeza.

Sua lagrimas ainda caian.

Depois eu foi treinar na Allemanha e o resto voce sabe eu foi nomeada piloto do Eva 3 e tentei fazer o melhor posibel ate que fracasei.

Foi imposibel continuar. A amiga secaba as lagrimas com os dedos pasando eles delicadamente pela sua face como uma caricia. Sentiou ser embalada como uma criança, o que era extranho era que de criança não sembraba ter sido tratada com tanto carinho. Achou força para terminar.

Eu tentei me matar mas como percebeu eu não consegui e aquí estou. Não quero ir para un Manicomnio!!!

Calma, porque tentou se matar.

Sorriu tristemente.

Achei que seria melhor acabar com isso o mais cedo posibel contunuo achando...

Tem que viver.

Hein'?

Tem que vivero u pelo menos tentar por todos os que se importan com voce

Ninguen liga para mim

Era isso o momento da verdade era agora ou nunca.

Eu me importo.

Rei...

A primeira vez que vi voce achei forte e decidida, me enganei. Depois entendi que no fundo era uma pessoa frágil, acho ter razao. Te conhecendo vi todo os bons sentimentos que tinha e tudo o que sor¡frera, agora sabendo que posso te perder percebi que e impossibel viver sem voce.Segurou a queijo da ruiva com delicadeza Por isso não permitirei que alguen lhe fassa mal nem você mesma.

Asuka sorriu com uma mistura de amargura e alegria. Alegria prque ela sabia que alguen a amava e amargura porque não poderia viver esse amor. Ficou calada esperando que dicesse algume coisa mas nada aconteceu.

Sabe, Ritsuko me dice que achava que eu estou mas viva do que antes que antes era uma boneca mas que agora estou ficando mais humana. Ela achava que era por causa do Shinji. Eu não sabia mas agora tenho certeza de que é por você.

Abaixou a cabeza nunca tinha expresado seus sentimentos antes de fato achva que não os tinha mas amava Asuka . Olhou-a, a sua face estava ainda palida pelas lagrimas os olhos marroms tinham un brillo especial un brillo que ela não via fazia ja algun tempo. Sorriu levemente.

-Obrigada Rei. Obrigada por se importar conmigo mas do que cualquer pesoa. E....desculpe por te chamr boneca ....você não e isso. No fundo tinha ciumes do seu jeito sereno.

Rei me ajudou muito mas agora preciso pensar pode me deijar só?

Claro se presiça pensar tome seu tempo.

Sorriu para ela e o sorisso iluminou a sal pelo menos para Asuka.

Saiu do quarto nao sem antes olhar para sua amiga.

Estaba saindo do apartamento quando Miasto segurou ela pelo brazo e levou para fora. Fechou a porta e olhou para ela nos olhos.

Como esta?

Ela esta mal comandante Misato Voltara a ser o robo obediente.Mas não acho que mereça ser internada.

Ela não sera, decidimos que seria melhor ela descansar ja encontramos alguen para remplaza-la. Un excellente piloto, chama-se Kaworu

Bom. Ate amanha comandante.

Deu as costas a Misato e desceu as escadas eras quase oito horas. Caminaba pela rua sentindo uma felicidade que nunca antes sentira. ´´_Ela vai ficar bem...eu vou ajudar_

Voltou a sua apartamento e dormiu tranquila essa noite pensando no seu anjo ruivo.

Acourdou bem de manha botou o uniforme e pentiou os cabelos. ´´_Sera que ela bem para escola hoje?´´_Saiu do apartamento com a duvida rondando en sua mente. Desceu as escadas e saiu . foi a escola esperou sentada as portas ianda estaban fechadas perdida en seus pensamentos não notou a presenta de Asuka ate que ela lhe seguroun o brazo. Sentou-se do seu lado segurando agora sua mao.

Asuka.

Oi eu ....queria lhe agradecer muito e lhe dicer bom uma coisa que quero falar a muito tempo. Eu amo você e isso sem mediaçoes nem frases romanticas sou un horro com isso so amo você eu estou lhe dicendo por que onten quando estive en sues brazos senti que os seus sentimentos eram os mesmos.

Sim sao os mesmos Asuka.

Rei, você esperaria por mim, cuanto tempo?

Todo o que precisar.

Entao espere, não sera muito. Preciso me recuperar para lhe corresponder como merece.

Temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Eu sei.

Asuka chegou perto da boca da amiga e começou a beijar com suavidade. Rei correspondeu o beijo terminou as duas sentian uma felicidade indescriptible.

Espere, so un pouco.

Vou te ajudar,en tudo.

Ouviran as voces dos colegas que chegavan perto levantaran-se e agiran normal mas sabian que no fundo tudo mudara.

E isso gente boa, minha nova fanfics eu sou uma autora estou desesperada por reviews bom esse e meu primeiro yuri e eu to morrendo de medo por favor......por favor


End file.
